


As You Wish

by hunters_retreat



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: December Drabble Days, M/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: When Galavant met him, he’d understood that given the right chance, he could be a good person.  A good king.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_pride_muthafuckas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pride_muthafuckas/gifts).



> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html). Because my daughter asked for a Princess Bride styled Galavant with Richard/Galavant :P  Again... the things I do for my girl :P

 

“Galavant, I want my kingdom back,” Richard whined.

Galavant smiled.  “As you wish.”

  
“Galavant, I miss my bestie.  You get to be my new bestie.”

He let out a deep sigh because the man could be as dense as a forest but there was something naïve and optimistic in him.  When Galavant met him, he’d understood that given the right chance, he could be a good person.  A good king.

“As you wish.”

 

But at night, alone with his thoughts, he wished upon the stars that Richard understood when he said, as you wish, he really meant I love you.


End file.
